


The One with the Sex

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: For musigneus and originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musigneus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musigneus/gifts).



> For musigneus and originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

Sheppard groaned as he lay flat on his back, sweat dripping down his face. Never again. 

“Ready for a rematch?” Ronon asked, grin lighting up the room. Ronon needed to smile more often. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” he replied, grin even wider now. Oops, must have said that out loud. 

“Just need a minute to catch my breath.”

Ronon snorted, obviously not believing him. And who could blame the Satedan really? He was pretty sure he looked a mess. 

“You should move before you seize up.”

“Perfectly. Relaxed.”

“No. But you could be.”

Sheppard opened his eyes, curious at the shift in the other man’s tone. Ronon was leaning over him, his hand hovering over Sheppard’s waist. When he didn’t so much as blink Ronon moved to press down on Sheppard’s rapidly hardening cock. Grin still in place Ronon began to massage him through his trousers, earning him a whimper. Then it was Ronon’s mouth sending hot sparks up his back before large hands were pulling at his trousers. He lifted his hips up to help, gasping in surprise as Ronon began to massage his ass now, fingers tantalisingly close to his entrance. But it was Ronon’s mouth on his unclothed cock that finally hand him panting and grasping at Ronon’s hair, holding him in place. It didn’t take long before he was emptying himself in Ronon’s eager mouth, as sheer pleasure coursed through his body. 

When he finally came to himself he tried to reciprocate but Ronon caught his hands. “Why don’t we finish this somewhere else? Like the showers?”

Sheppard could only nod eagerly as Ronon pushed him towards the door to the shower room, Ronon’s cock visibly straining at the confines of his training outfit. 

Sheppard had only time to think that perhaps they should lock the door when he was pushed onto his knees and nothing else mattered but the weighty feel of Ronon’s cock in his mouth and the sounds Ronon made as he came.


End file.
